Kyousuke Arasaki
Kyousuke Arasaki (Japanese: 荒崎 キョウスケ, Arasaki Kyousuke) is the main antagonist of Crash B-Daman. He wields the Revolver-Type B-Daman Omega Bahamut and a Rush-Type variant named Alpha Bahamut, both of which able to combine, forming the unstoppable Ultimate Bahamut. Appearance Kyousuke is a tall dark blue-haired man with narrow and sinister-looking orange eyes with slitted irises, like the snake he is. In the anime version, he wears a vermillion jacket, torn yellow shirt, vermillion gloves, black pants, black boots with several red-colored belts around it. To complete his look, he wears a silver necklace with a diamond-shaped pendant, brown choker around his neck and small green earrings. He is often seen with a lapel which he uses to command Saionji's troops. The bandages that Kyousuke wears around his head is a memento from his beloved father. As a child, Kyousuke used to have livelier eyes but had since narrowed down to its current sinister state after embracing the idea of the Doomsday Weapon as his' and his father's dream. In the Manga version, Kyousuke's outfit is slightly different. The difference being that he wears a white poncho over his clothes and tan-colored boots instead of black. Also, his forehead is tattooed with the mark of the Evil Deity Organization. Personality As a child, Kyousuke is a loving son to his father. However, after the death of his father, Kyousuke was driven to the edge of madness and became a nihilist whose bent on destroying the world. His doomsday obsession, or what he calls as his "dream," was so deep that he would not hesitate to eliminate not only Hitto and his friends but even the Saionji family. Kyousuke is also shown to be very good with deception. He can smooth talk just about anyone into trusting him just like what he did with the Saionji family and the group of investors for the Saionji Konzern's doomsday weapon. Even so, as Kyousuke's father bidded him never to trust anyone; Kyousuke never saw any person as a valuable asset. Everyone who served him is merely a disposable pawn in the same way like Saionji Konzern treated his late father. This is very evident when Kyousuke ordered Ikki Kida to be executed for having outlived his usefulness and trapmaster Sabu Nishijima to die in the Saionji Building. Throughout the series, it was heavily implied that Kyousuke is also horribly jealous of Hitto. Aside from making use of Dr. Tamaga's genius, this jealousy is the core reason why Kyousuke had Hitto's father kidnapped and imprisoned. Just like Hitto; Kyousuke also has a genius scientist for a father but unlike the latter, the former's father is still alive. The tip of the iceberg in this parallelism was made most apparent in the finale of the series when Kyousuke remarked that Hitto is very lucky to still have a father, and this father is one who never wanted his son to take the path of vengeance. Background Kyousuke Arasaki is the personal secretary of Kurando Saionji, the President and CEO of Saionji Konzern.He is also tasked with strategizing and commanding the troops of the company. Crash B-Daman Kyousuke's past is revealed in Episode 45 (Island Battle). During a company meeting, Kyousuke smooth talks a group of doubtful investors into agreeing about the Doomsday weapon that the Saionji Council has created. When Kyousuke's men reported that the traitorous Kodoh Kuraki has defected from the Dark Lizard unit; Kyousuke briefly loses his cool. This is when it became apparent to Aoi Saionji that Kyousuke is plotting a grander scheme behind everyone's backs. However, Kurando Saionji is too trustful of Kyousuke, much to the latter's convenience. Aoi then knew that in reality, Kyousuke is trying to get his vengeance on the Saionji Counsel for bringing about the death of his father. Kyousuke had a bit of argument with Aoi until the former left with his subordinate by the elevator. Therein, Kyousuke recollects his father's last moment in the fierce blizzard. Kyousuke's father spoke about a Doomsday Weapon that Saionji Konzern is planning to create. Kyousuke's father soon passed away due to hypothermia. Kyousuke visits his father's grave and digs up the man's bandages as a memento. Thinking that the so-called Doomsday Weapon is his father's legacy, Kyousuke swore it upon himself that he will see the completion of the said weapon even if it means joining the ones that perpetrated the death of his father. After his recollection of the past, Kyousuke orders his subordinates to eliminate not only Hitto and his friends but also Aoi Saionji himself, if ever the kid goes too much into the way of his plans. While Hitto and his friends are being gunned down by the Scorpion Unit, Kyousuke arrives by a helicopter to scold the said unit. He takes out his Ultimate Bahamut and rains down several triple shots on Hitto and his friends but his shots were deflected by Kodoh who came in deus ex machina. Kyousuke became infuriated with Kodoh's lecture regarding beauty. The two's argument eventually resulted into a gunchase battle all the way to the harbor. At the harbor; Kyousuke's powerful shot was deflected by Kodoh's Eclipse Dragon, resulting in an explosion that knocked both of them into the open sea. Crash B-Daman (Manga) Since the Saionji Konzern didn't exist in the manga adaptation by Tomoya Kuritani, Kyousuke's story is entirely different. Kyousuke is the eldest of the class and one of the eight successors of the evil deity. He possesses the mark of the evil deity in his forehead. He enjoys tormenting Teruma, Hitto as well as Kodoh. He strongly wishes to be the successor of Shou. He is easily seen as an evil person. He deems Hitto as nothing more than a toy. His favorite phrase is "I want to destroy it." (壊してぇ Hakai-shitte). Kyousuke's father risked his life in creating his B-Daman, the Ultimate Bahamut. Anger is what drove his actions and his heart is devoid of anything. Even so, Kyousuke lost the final battle against Hitto and after the castle of the evil deity collapsed, he held on to a driftwood floating in the open sea. Kyousuke swore to return and get his revenge on both Hitto and Shou. Trivia *His birthday is on April 8 and his Blood-Type is O. *He is the second character in Crash B-Daman who used two B-Daman at once in this series, the first is Kodoh Kuraki. *He actually shares the same Japanese voice actor (Kousuke Toriumi) with Drive=Garuburn from the later Cross Fight B-Daman eS saga. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Crash B-Daman Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Crash B-Daman (manga)